One More Time One Last Time Continued
by charizard-ex
Summary: pls see inside... YAH... who will she choose


ONE MORE TIME _One Last Time Continued  _

By charizard-_ex_

Standard Disclaimers apply.

SUMMARY: He loves her. She loves him. But she had to leave him. She meets someone else. He falls for her. Will she fall for him too? YAH

Previously on One Last Time:

He doesn't know what time it already was. But the sun would not be rising anytime soon. She looked at the figure beside him and marveled at the sight. 'Beautiful' he thought. Then he removed his arms around her. Then he lifter her from the floor and carried her. She still is sleeping. She laid her down on her futon and put the blanket on her. He sat beside her, staring at her. He then traced the face of Anna.

'I don't want you to go…' He uttered although no one was awake to hear him.

'even if the arrangement is off… I will still choose you… I will still want you to be my wife someday…' he bent down to kiss the forehead of Anna and whispered something on her ear, 'Ai shiteru' 

As he opened the door of the room, he heard something, a voice that of a lady

'Always and forever, Yoh…' It was very clear, Anna has spoken those words. But when he looked back, all he could see was a beautiful maiden sleeping.

He sighed. Maybe he was hearing things… but even so, it sure made him feel good, very good in fact that as he walks outside Anna's room he was smiling intently. _I don't care if it is just my imagination. I don't care if I just mistakenly heard it. I don't care if you were just dreaming. I will say it bluntly…_

'I will wait for your return then...' and he closed the door to return to his own. He slept, perhaps one of the best sleep he ever had.

Beyond the wall, another soul is left alone, lips smiling, cheeks flushing, eyes open—it, what Yoh just heard, was _real _after all.

Chapter 1

Anna woke up at three an hour earlier than scheduled. She was hoping to leave the house while everyone was still falling asleep. So, she packed _all_ her belongings making sure that none is forgotten, for she is in fact no longer returning to this house anymore. Her own life will now continue.

As she take one final look at her room, she gave a huge sigh. Unexpectedly, it was hard even for the Ice Queen to leave a place so special, a place called home, especially to leave a person so special. But she had decided to leave and take another path to her life, a life without Yoh for a change. Not that she did not love him, in fact it was because of it.

Even though they both heard what each other's feeling was, Anna still believed it is best for both of them to live separately. Maybe, she believed in fate… that if they were meant together, then they will find the way towards each other. For her, it was worth taking the risk. At least, this way, both of them will indeed be really sure of their feelings towards each other.

Anna was enveloped by her thoughts… 'no use in worrying, a decision has been made already' she assured herself.

As she opened her door…

'Ohayou'

She could not believe her eyes.

'Wh-what are you—

'I am walking you to the station of course'

It was Yoh. The person she had hoped not to see the most. The person she regrets leaving the most.

She did not speak rather walked ahead towards the gate.

'Let me carry those.'

She just glanced at him. And both of them continued to walk until they reached the station.

'Says here the train leaves at 4:10.'

'yeah.'

'So… I guess this is it…' he was staring at her.

'yeah'

'…'

'I will be going…' she said as she took her luggages. She turned her back and made a step towards the platform.

He watched her go. Suddenly without thinking he started to follow her until he caught up on her.

'Anna, wait!' she grabbed her arms. 'Please don't go.'

There was no reply.

'I thought it was alright but it's not. I know I have always been selfish but this is the last time I will be. I promise. Just please… please stay…'

'I understand' she let go of her luggage. It was only ten minutes before the scheduled departure.

Yoh could not believe what he heard. He smiled at her.

'just wait by the bench'

'why?'

'I will have my ticket cancelled to get the money back of course.'

'of course…' he scratched his head for forgetting how Anna is with money. He then walked towards the bench which was just steps away. He was relieved Anna is staying.

As he sat on the bench, he heard the final signal for boarding.

He saw Anna talking to the ticket coordinator.

He saw Anna board the train.

He saw the train leave.

In a split second, the train was gone, and so was Anna. He stood up and ran as fast as he could but it was of no use. The train was too fast even for a powerful shaman.

'Yoh-sama?' a voice said. It was that of the ticket coordinator.

He just looked at him. Still shocked.

'here, someone left this for you…'

it was a note. A note from Anna.

Yoh… it is all for the best. I believe in fate that if we indeed are soulmates, we will find each other again…'

Gomen to leave you all hanging. Still, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. **Please Review**. I will really appreciate your feedbacks. I know what happened was quite unexpected, knowing what happened 'the night before' in my other one-shot fic One Last Time. I hope those who enjoyed the previous one would continue reading this one. If you haven't, it wont hurt if you check it out alsoand review… pretty, pretty please! Although, I would have to say that I just took OLT as a basis to start the story… this story OMT could be a stand alone story. I hope you get what I mean; I am really poor in explaining!!! The current story OMT will try to take a different turn which I hope you will all enjoy. Next chappy: Hao's back!!! And since I decided that this be a story about the three, please share me your views as to who should Anna choose? YOH or HAO? Based on your opinions on the story. Domo arigatou!!!


End file.
